The Other Side Of The Doorway
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Katara eavesdrops on a conversation.


**A/N: Random mini-scene.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

The Other Side Of The Doorway

"Hmm..."

Katara glanced up at her brother and raised an eyebrow.

It took only a moment for her to realize he was attempting to give her puppy dog eyes, so she shook her head and said, "Sokka. I told you if you wanted to check out the festival, just to ask."

The water tribe boy scoffed.

"Well, I'm asking now." He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair to the point of which he could prop his legs up on the table before him. "You know I've been busy all day," he added.

Katara rolled her eyes at this, continuing to read the book she was previously engrossed in. Not even half an minute passed when Sokka tried again, this time, whispering, just to be white noise in the midst of her concentration.

"Baby sisteeer... Let'ssss goooo... to the fessstivaaaal..." He thumped on the ground and crawled over to where she resided, comfy in her chair, in order to place his hands on the arm like a young, sad dog.

"I said to ask, Sokka." She put her book down. "Not to beg."

"It worked, didn't it?"

He smiled with his teeth clamped down on his tongue.

"Let me just see if Aang wants to go." The waterbender loomed her eyes over the staircase to her left. "He said not to bother him, but it's _his_ festival..."

Her sibling shrugged, unfazed and uncaring. "Take your sweet time... It's not like it ends in a few hours or anything," he replied sarcastically.

Choosing to ignore his comment, Katara set her book on the table and stood, proceeding to disturb Aang's private time. He did seem fairly serious about leaving him alone. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him after all. Although, it was sure his feelings would be hurt if they left without him.

The girl made her way up the steps, being cautious and quite in case he was sleeping. He'd been extraodinarily tired lately.

There were so many possibilities as to why he wanted no disturbances.

Now biting her lip, Katara approached the Avatar's room. She was nearly about to open the door when she heard a loud sigh and Aang began to speak.

"No... well, I don't know. Ugh. This is so stupid." A pause, followed by another sigh. "Look. I just wanted to say, I really care about you, Katara. More than a friend. _Much_ more than a friend. I, well, I—I love you. I'm in love with you. I don't really know what to say; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

Said waterbender crossed her arms and held them close to her chest, smiling softly.

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew you would accept me as a friend and you'd be the most amazing thing ever to happen to me. Ever since I opened my eyes, well, the expression on your face, it just warmed my heart. I couldn't live without you. If you died, I'd die. If you—whoa, whoa... too far. What're you thinking, Aang? Get yourself together."

There was three consecutive thunking noises. "Don't say anything stupid. She's going to think your crazy. Don't tell her everything. Oh, spirits. If only she knew how much I love her.

This is ridiculous..."

The waterbender bit the nail on her right thumb, wanting to hear more. However, something clicked in her mind that it was probably very wrong to eavesdrop on this intense conversation the Avatar was having with himself. She retreated back downstairs.

Sokka's head immediately shot up.

"What'd he say?"

Katara's lips parted and a small smirk came across her face before her features went blank. "Sokka, just go with Toph to the festival. We'll meet up with you later. Aang and I have some things to take care of."

The alerted swordsman's head drooped instantly at the words.

"Katara," he pouted. "What if I get lost?"

"You've got to be kidding me," was the response. "Toph can see with her feet, Sokka. I highly doubt you'll get lost."

After a moment of considersation, on top of being physically pushed by his sister outside, Sokka left.

And Katara took a deep breath, ready to confront the airbender she admired and loved.

He'd already confessed his love behind closed doors.


End file.
